Camas, cabello y problemas de prioridades
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Saori no puede dormir. Los caballeros no están en sus templos y el presupuesto del santuario no está siendo usado como corresponde. ¿Qué hará la joven Diosa al respecto?


**Camas, cabello y problemas de prioridades**

 _Día 23 del mes de Athena. Quedan 7. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

 _ **Decidí poner dos de los trabajos que debía juntos. No podía pensarlos por separado.**_

* * *

 **Camas, cabello y problemas de prioridades**

Saori giró hacia la derecha, su brazo quedó atrapado debajo de su cuerpo. Giró a la izquierda, su rodilla se clavaba contra algo muy duro.

Se recostó de espaldas y respiró con alivio, sus brazos y piernas ya no sufrirían y ella podría dormir en paz. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la llevara.

Diez minutos más tarde abrió los ojos con rapidez y se levantó con molestia. No podía dormir así. Sentía cada uno de sus músculos quejarse de haber estado recostados sobre algo tan duro y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar debido al frío que se colaba en ella.

―Shion ―llamó, conteniendo las ganas de gritar como desquiciada. Era una Diosa, una heredera, una dama no podía ir por la vida gritándole a la gente.

Miró su cama con molestia. Estaba muy cerca de tirar todo por la ventana y olvidarse de los modales. Esto no podía seguir así. Y Shion no aparecía.

―Shion ―volvió a llamar, esta vez con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte.

Esperó, sentada con las piernas cerradas y las manos descansando en su regazo, la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. Como una dama. Con modales.

―Shion ―llamó de nuevo, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar.

 _Compórtate Saori. Eres una señorita. No grites. Seguro está ocupado y aparecerá enseguida. No grites. No grites. No…_

― ¡Por los Dioses, Shion! ―gritó levantándose y saliendo a pisotones de su habitación en el Santuario.

Corrió las cortinas, arrancándolas de sus soportes, y entró hecha una furia (sus parientes estarían orgullosas de llamarla una de ellas) a la sala del Patriarca.

Estaba vacía. Eso explicaba que el lemuriano no hubiera acudido a su llamada.

Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez. Una vez calmada abrió los ojos y notó las cortinas en su mano.

―Ups ―. Miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y, al ver que estaba sola, las arrojó por la ventana.

 _Si Shion pregunta yo estaba durmiendo._

Ante la palabra "dormir", recordó que era lo que la tenía molesta y por qué estaba buscando al Patriarca en primer lugar.

―Ya no puedo dormir en ese pedazo de piedra.

Decidida, salió del lugar a buscar a Shion.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, no quería caerse como la mayoría de los que subían por allí (Seiya y algunos caballeros de plata).

―Afrodita ―llamó al entrar al templo. Le había parecido raro no ver al caballero en el jardín, pero suponía que en algún momento tenía que entrar al templo, por lo menos para usar el baño.

Recorrió piscis sin encontrar al guardián y, lo que le pareció aún más extraño, la armadura de piscis estaba en su caja, en una esquina de la sala.

No era raro en esos días de paz, sobre todo si hacía calor, que los caballeros no usaran sus armaduras. Pero no era normal que las dejaran atrás, por lo general mantenían las cajas de Pandora cerca por si algo sucedía.

―Quizás fue a Rodorio por fertilizante ―se dijo y bajó las escaleras, con cuidado, hasta Acuario.

Al entrar se llevó las manos a los brazos para protegerse del frío. Frunció el ceño y las dejó caer de nuevo a su lado. No hacía frío. De hecho estaba bastante cálido, lo que era raro considerando lo mucho que el francés sufría del calor.

No le dio mucha importancia, hasta que vio varios libros tirados sin cuidado por todo la sala, la taza de café rota en el piso con el líquido manchando la alfombra y los muebles caídos.

Ahí había habido una pelea. Una que el caballero de Acuario no había podido ganar.

Con el corazón a mil por hora y el miedo nublando su juicio, Saori bajó el resto de las escaleras con velocidad, revisando cada templo y encontrándolos vacíos.

Capricornio presentaba la misma escena que Acuario, cosas tiradas por el lugar y marcas en las paredes de donde Shura debía haber usado Excalibur para defenderse.

Sagitario estaba tan vacío como siempre, ya que Aioros rara vez pasaba tiempo allí.

Era difícil decir si en Escorpio había habido una pelea o Milo no se había molestado en limpiar, otra vez, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar a la adolescente.

Libra no tenía signos de lucha, pero había una taza de té –todavía llena- abandonada en la mesa, junto a un bonsai a medio podar.

Virgo era virgo, era difícil saber si las cosas tiradas eran por un pelea o porque Shaka intentaba un nuevo método de meditación a través de la decoración. Lo único raro era la ausencia de su guardián. Shaka nunca dejaba virgo. Nunca. Por ninguna razón excepto que ella diera la orden.

Leo parecía normal a primera vista. Y que Aioria no estuviera no era extraño. Podía estar visitando a Marín o en alguna parte con Aioros o Seiya. Lo que le hizo saber a Saori que algo andaba mal era el gato durmiendo en el sillón. Aioria no quería a León y menos le gustaba que durmiera en SU lado del sillón.

Cáncer era un templo que ella tendía a evitar. Mayormente porque no se podía pasar sin hacer piruetas o ser contorsionista. Era más difícil esquivar las pilas de ropa sucia que mantenerse en el círculo de color correcto jugando al twister. Por lo que en realidad no sabía si algo andaba mal a excepción de la ausencia de Máscara.

Le sorprendió encontrar géminis ordenado y eso es lo que le hizo saber que algo andaba mal. Con dos niños pequeños y un par de gemelos que se negaban a hacer algo al menos que el otro lo hiciera y que se molestaban al tener que hacer algo si el otro lo hacía, géminis solía estar en un constante estado de "caos ordenado" (como lo había llamado Shion). Donde las cosas siempre estaban a medio hacer.

No encontró nada raro en Tauro, pero eso era de esperarse. El brasilero era muy ordenado. Empezaba a creer que quizás estaba sobre reaccionando cuando encontró comida quemándose en la cocina. Eso no estaba nada bien. Incluso si Aldebarán no terminaba de cocinar algo (muy raro de por sí) por lo menos recordaba apagar la cocina.

Con el miedo una vez más volviéndola su presa, corrió hasta Aires donde se encontró con algo que la hizo detenerse en sus pasos. Su miedo olvidado por completo, ya que todos los guerreros estaban allí, y siendo reemplazado por ira.

Sus queridos caballeros (siéntase el sarcasmo del adjetivo elegido) y su responsable Patriarca (otra vez sarcasmo) estaban sentados en la sala de Aries, escuchando muy atentamente a un par de vendedoras de productos para el cabello.

Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció donde estaba, pasando desapercibida para los catorce hombres en el lugar. Vio a Shion sacar su tarjeta de crédito, la que se suponía era para los gastos del santuario, y pagar por una cantidad impensable de productos que los caballeros se repartieron entre ellos.

La diosa sonrió y regresó a su cuarto. Ya se las pagarían.

* * *

Shion entró al templo principal con una par de bolsas llenas de productos para el cabello y una sonrisa en el rostro.

―No puedo creer la cantidad de productos que se hacen ahora. Si los hubiera tenido hace años mi cabello habría sido la envidia de todos. Me había encantado ver la cara de Kardia cuando las mujeres me quisieran más a mí. Y seguro Degel habría estado muy intrigado por conocer los ingredientes― dejo salir un suspiro ante el recuerdo de sus viejos compañeros.

El carraspeo de alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Shion se encontró cara a cara con su Diosa.

―Shion ―dijo ―Me gustaría que me encargaras una cama decente. Ya no puedo dormir en esa piedra, me da dolor de espaldas. Es muy incomodo.

El Patriarca pasó saliva con dificultad e intentó esconder las bolsas de productos detrás de su cuerpo con pocos resultados.

―Vera, señorita. La verdad es que no tenemos presupuesto para ello.

―Y la tarjeta que te di. Estoy segura de que aún tiene fondos.

―No. Lo siento señorita. Tuve que usarla para pagar algunos daños en los templos. Ya sabe, las estructuras son viejas, menos virgo por supuesto, y necesitan mantenimiento.

―Muy bien. En ese caso, a partir de ahora cuando allá que pagar algo en el santuario me dices y yo me hago cargo. Soy Athena después de todo y este es mi santuario. Ya es tiempo que empiece a ocuparme de él ―dijo la muchacha levantándose del trono y dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

Una vez que la muchacha hubiera desaparecido, Shion se dejó caer de rodillas y envió un muy triste mensaje a los demás vía cosmos.

 _Ya no tendremos con que pagar los productos para el cabello. Lo siento._

* * *

Esa noche, más de un caballero no podía dormir. La idea de que tendrían que ganar su propio dinero para cuidar sus cabelleras era demasiado.

Afrodita estaba tan deprimido que sus flores se marchitaban.

Camus no estaba de humor para arreglar la temperatura de su templo, incluso si implicaba sufrir el calor. Ya nada le importaba.

Shura miraba la pared con ojos ausentes, incapaz de entrenar con Excalibur como hacia todas las noches.

Aioros acampaba en el templo de Aioria, dónde se daban fuerzas el uno al otro, acurrucados en el sillón con León en el lugar de Aioria.

Milo se había dejado caer entre la mugre y se acurrucaba a un suéter viejo y sucio, sentía más frío que cuando Camus lo congelaba.

Dohko miraba su bonsái, no tenía la fuerza para tomar las tijeras y terminar de podarlo.

Shaka no podía meditar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para hacerlo se imaginaba su hermosa cabellera sin brillo y llena de nudos.

Máscara se había puesto a limpiar intentando quitar su mente de las malas noticias. No sabía cómo viviría sin su acondicionador especial con olor a lavanda que dejaba su cabello brillante, lacio y libre del olor a muerte que parecía impregnar todo en su templo.

Saga y Kanon estaban sentados en el sillón mirando a la nada. Ni siquiera se molestaban en discutir quién tenía más espacio y quién le estaba robando el lugar al otro.

Aldebarán no se sentía con ganas de moverse. Había intentado escuchar música de su país para animarse pero no había funcionado. Mu estaba con él, siendo incapaz de animar a su amigo en vista de que él tampoco estaba muy animado. Ni siquiera las tonterías de Kiki podían animar al par.

Saori dormía muy plácidamente en su cama. Era suavecita y confortable. Había un placentero calor rodeando su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas estaban cómodos sin importar en qué posición se pusiera. Haberle robado el colchón a Shion había sido su mejor idea.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Shion no podía dormir. Los productos para el cabello no habían servido como reemplazo para su amado colchón, ahora en manos de su diosa.

Resignado, salió a caminar por los alrededores del templo.

―Por lo menos tengo un cabello hermoso ―le dijo a la luna.

Algo frente a él llamó su atención. Un pedazo de tela blanca atorado en la estatua de Athena, volando al viento como un estandarte, en señal de paz.

Era una señal. Su diosa lo perdonaba. Con una sonrisa regresó a su habitación. Arreglaría las cosas por la mañana y recuperaría su colchón.

* * *

Saori se levantó de golpe de su cama.

― ¡Las cortinas!

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
